Love ex fight
by iLLiya Shia
Summary: killua tengah jatuh cinta pada seniornya di sekolah. duh gimana ceritanya ya? mind to Rnr Rnc?


**LOVE EX: FIGHT**

By : iLLiya shia

.

Hallo Minna-san, salam kenal dan salam hangat dariku. Ini fict Hunter X Hunter pertamaku. Jadi mohon maaf kalau fict ini abal dan gaje. Mohon bimbingannya ya ^_^  
Langsung saja, enjoy read this fict ….

Disclaimer :

.  
Papi Togashi KuroPikanya untukku ya .  
#culik Kuropika, bawa kabur !#

Summary :

.  
Killua merasakan jatuh cinta pada seniornya. Bagaimana tanggapan sang senior  
terhadap perasaan Killua ?

Warning :

.  
AU, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, minim penjelasan  
Disini kurapika itu perempuan jadi bukan yaoi ya …..

Pairing :  
Killua x kurapika or…?

**Chapter 1**

Saat iatirahat adalah saat-saat yang berjaya bagi para murid-murid. Diantara para murid yang menikmati masa istirahatnya denga bersantai, terlihat seorang murid tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di perpustakaan. Sebuah senyuman melebar di wajah manisnya.

"Akhirrnya kutemukan juga," ucap murid tersebut dan langsung mengcopy data yang didapatkannya itu.

Sementara itu di kantin …..

.

Berisik. Itulah suasana yang dapat digambarkan di kantin sekolah Hunter tersebut.

"Ne, sinritsu dimana Killua?" Tanya seorang murid lelaki yang berwajah imut.

"Entahlah Gon, mungkin dikelas memang kenapa?" jawab Sinritsu dan balik bertanya pada pemuda yang dipanggil Gon tersebut.

" Tidak apa,hanya saja tumben dia tidak makan bersama kita?" jawabnya dan matanya menjelajahi sekitar kantin untuk mencari pemuda yang dicarinya.

"Sudahlah nanti juga bertemu,Ayo makan!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda selang beberapa menit .

.

Seorang murid laki-laki tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, para gadis yang melihat hanya bisa berbisik-bisik ria dan tak jarang dari mereka wajahnya bersemu merah .  
Kenapa ?

Karena murid tersebut adalah murid yang paling keren dan murid berotak cerdas. Tak khayal dia jadi top di sekolah. Rambut putih yang acak-acakan, serta sorot mata yang tajam dan mempesona. Sungguh menambah daya tariknya.

Lak-laki tersebut tengah memegang secarik kertas, dahinya mengkerut tertanda ia sedang bingung.

"Ahh, itu Killua. Killua, heiiiii … " panggil Gon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki yang dimaksud. Killua yang merasa terpanggil, sontak mencari asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Gon melambaikan tangannya ke arah Killua dan menghampirinya.

"Gon."

"Killua kau darimana saja? Tumben kau tidak istirahat bersama? " wajah Gon terlihat agak cemas , pandangannya tiba-tiba terarah pada selembar kertas di tangan kanan Killua, yang tengah berkibar terkena angin .

"Ne, Killua itu apa?" tunjuk Gon pada kertas yang dimaksud. "Eh?I-ini?" mimik Killua berubah gugup.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya ketikan pancasila (?). "

Gon hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata pancasila. Killua yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya Gon." setelah berkata begitu, Killua langsung melenggang pergi. Gon hanya bisa melihat punggung yang menjauh itu.

"Ada apa ya dengan Killua? " gumam Gon pelan .

Sementara itu ….

.

" Huftt .. untung saja Gon tidak melihat kertas ini." Killua merasa lega, tangannya mengusap dadanya.

"Hmm… Kurapika Kuruta, tanggal lahir 4 April Zodiak Aries di Yorkshin City. "

Setelah berkata begitu, Killua langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang dari awal sudah acak-acakan.

" Arrrggghh … kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan begini? Menghack computer sekolah hanya untuk mendapatkan data seorang '**gadis** ." ucap Killua frustasi sambil tangannya mengenggam kertas itu dengan erat.

Teng- teng ….

.  
Waktu pulang sekolah di Hunter High School .

Biasanya para murid akan langsung pulang atau bermain. Tapi tidak dengan Gon atau Killua. Mereka harus tetap di sekolah karena adanya kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Killua, ayo pergi bersama!" Ajak Gon antusias

"Iya."

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba langkah Killua terhenti. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan cepat. Gon yang merasa aneh dengan sifat sahabatnya itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan Killua. Yang Gon lihat hanyalah kakak seniornya yang sedang berbincang. Gon itu terlalu polos, jadi dia tidak mengerti arti dari pandangan Killua.

Gon kau itu terlalu polos , kawaii desu .

"Killua ada apa? " pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gon membuyarkan lamunan Killua .

"Ha? Ti-tidak apa-apa ." Tingkah Killua semakin gugup melihat seniornya itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Gon." panggil senior itu. Killua merasa melayang mendengar suara yang memanggilnya ( lebayyyy ) .

"Senior Kurapika? " ucap Gon dengan sopan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil senior. Panggil saja Kak Kurapika," ucapnya dengan tegas seraya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut gon

"Hehehe … iya -iya Kak Kurapika." Cengiran ala Gon yang manis itu pun keluar. Kurapika yang melihatnya jadi sedikit bersemu.

"Kau tambah manis saja Gon," ucap Kurapika dan Machi bersamaan.

Ya, Machi memang sedari tadi bersama Kurapika.

" Kakak bisa saja." mereka pun tertawa dengan sikap Gon.

Killua yang sedari tadi diam agak cemburu pada Gon yang bisa akrab dengan senior Kurapika .

"Gon siapa temanmu ini? dia manis juga," Tanya Machi seraya melirik ke arah Killua. Kurapika yang mendengar itu juga langsung melirik .

"Namanya Killua Zoldik, dia sahabatku, " ucap Gan bangga dan menepuk bahu Killua pelan.

"Yo-yoroshiku." salam perkenalan itu keluar dari mulut Killua

"Yoroshiku, kenalkan namaku Kurapika dan ini Machi, " Sapa Kurapika sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu .

Wajah sang Zoldik itu kembali bersemu merah. "Kau sakit Killua?" tangan Kurapika dengan reflex memegang dahi Killua

Blushhh ….

Wajah Killua makin merona .

"Ti- tidak kok kak," elak Killua dengan seraya menarik tangan Gon untuk lekas pergi.

"Ka-kami pergi dulu ya kak."

Kurapika hanya heran melihat aksi juniornya itu.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu," asal Machi

"Mana mungkin? Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas!''

...

Di tempat latihan karate

.

Gon dan Killua mengikuti ekstrakulikuler itu. Mereka pun sudah berganti pakaian.

"Hei katanya akan ada guru pelatih baru. Kira-kira siapa ya? " bisik-bisik murid disana .

"Gon,memang benar. akan ada pelatih baru?" Tanya Killua yang berdiri menghadap Gon

"Tidak tahu." Gon hanya mengangkat bahu. Selang beberapa menit masuklah pelatih yang dibicarakan.

"Selamat siang junior-junior semua." sapa sang pelatih ramah. Killua yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menoleh.

'Ku-kurapika,' pekik Killua dalam hati

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kurapika, tidak usah memanggil sensei. Panggil saja kakak ,agar lebih akrab."

Killua diam terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan senpainya itu. Tak henti-hentinya Ia memandang kurapika

"Kak Kurapika itu tidak hanya manis. Dia juga ahli dalam bela diri. Dia sangat hebat apalagi jika sudah dikolaborasikan dengan rantai. Julukannya saja ' Si pengguna Rantai'," Terang Gon panjang x lebar sama dengan luas (?) .

Killua hanya bisa kagum dan membatin 'Harus semangat Killua, jangan sampai kalah dengannya! Gengsi donk, harga diriku bisa jatuh sebagai keluarga Zoldik.'

" Mari kita mulai latihannya." ajak Kurapika dengan segera membentuk barisan .

Skip Time ..

.

Latihan sudah selesai. Mereka pun kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Killua merasa penasaran dengan kedekatan Gon dan Kurapika. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ? Pertanyaan itu ingin terlontar tetapi segera dihentikan. Melihat wajah Gon yang sudah letih, Killua merasa kasihan juga.

'Besok saja aku tanyakan pada Gon' batin Killua bicara.

Di Esok pagi …..

.

"Hati-hati tuan muda." Nasehat Gotto pada tuan mudanya itu

"Terimakasih Gotto."

Killua terlihat berbunga-bunga hari itu, mungkin senang karena sudah bisa berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya .  
Cieeee Killua .

Tetapi dalam sedetik wajah yang ceria itu berubah menjadi suram. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena Killua melihat Gon bersama dengan Kurapika sedang bermesra-mesraan ria.  
Duh Killua, orang lagi ngobrol jug. maklum ya reader, Killua cemburu sih (?)

Setelah Gon berpisah dengan Kurapika, Killua langsung menghampiri Gon.

" Apa Dia pacarmu Gon?" Tanya Killua to the point

" Ha?" Gon hanya bisa bingung mendengar pertanyaan Killua .

Beberapa detik kemudian

.  
"Hahahaha … bukan kok Killua . Dia bukan pacarku." Tawa Gon

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu dekat sekali dengannya?"

"Memang salah kalau dekat dengan kakak sendiri?" jawab Gon dan balik bertanya.

"Memang tidak salah tapi, ehhh …? Kakak? Dia kakakmu?" Killua sungguh kaget dengan pernyataan Gon .

"Iya dia kakaku. Memang kenapa?" jawab Gon memberikan kepastian .

"Tidak kau berdua pacaran " Killua menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"Tapi kalau masalah pacar dia- " belum selesai bicara, Killua langsung meninggalkan Gon.

"Sudah punya," lanjut Gon tetapi sayangnya tidak di dengar oleh sahabatnya itu .  
Ckckckckckckckcck ….

To be Continued …..

.

Hehehhehhe … akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunya. Ne minna saya hanya seorang author awam . Namun mohon bimbingannya. Saya juga berharap dapat berkenalan baik dengan author-author disini ^_^ . Saya juga tahu bahwa masih _banyak kekurangan_ disini.  
Sekali lagi mohon kritik dan saran serta pujian (memang ada? )  
Tanpa ada kritik dan saran, saya tidak dapat maju .

Mind to review ?

iLLiya shia-


End file.
